<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken by Place2b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024999">Mistaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Place2b/pseuds/Place2b'>Place2b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mixed-Up Verse! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cale just wants to do good, M/M, Moral Dilemmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Place2b/pseuds/Place2b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited sequel to It's Been Lonely<br/>Cale's POV, connecting some loose ends but keeping their fates up in the air</p><p>Cale came from a pure wolf pack, no other creatures. No one is allowed to have a mate that is not a wolf or else<br/>How does Cale deal with finding out his mate is a "vampire"?<br/>The answer: Badly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Graves/Cale Makar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mixed-Up Verse! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I finally wrote another part to this series!!<br/>I hope you guys like it!!<br/>I want to expand this universe so give me ideas!</p><p>Send me stuff at @ryangravytrain on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cale grew up in Calgary. He grew up in a pack of only wolves, there weren’t a lot of people he grew up around that were not wolves. He understood that there were people who weren’t wolves of course, he wasn't that sheltered. It was just that… he was never allowed to interact with those who weren’t wolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pack leader, an older man whose family had run this same pack for generations made it very clear that members were only allowed to be around either the pack or other wolves. The man believed that in order to keep the bloodline of wolves pure they couldn’t even learn about other creatures. The leader wasn’t a cruel man, Cale had seen him on multiple occasions checking up on injured or sick members, or even working in the fields when needed. It wasn’t until Cale was about 12 when he witnessed for the first time just how messed up his leader's way of thinking was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a regular day for Cale, he had just gotten back from hockey practice and was working on his homework when everyone around him stopped what they were doing and turned towards two people entering the pack house. It was a young couple, they were holding hands but Cale could see both of their knuckles were turning white from how tightly they were holding onto each other. No one said anything and no one approached them. That was until the leader came in and stood right in front of them. Cale didn’t understand what was happening, there was a lot of yelling and tears. Their leader was telling the man to leave, to not return unless the woman was gone. The man however refused to abandon her, saying they were mates and they wouldn't hide it anymore. Their leader turned bright red and shifted, along with him his fighters did as well. The man shifted and pushed his mate behind him. It was a tough battle, Cale watched as the leader lunged and attacked, not the man but the woman, the shifted man threw his body in front of her and before Cale could keep watching someone grabbed his arm pulling him away from the chaos. A hand covered his eyes but he could still hear the growling and snarls, he could still smell the blood of the two fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night as Cale's mom was saying goodnight he asked her what happened to the man and woman. His mom got quite before letting out a breath. She turned to him, tears starting to swell in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re somewhere where they can be together now sweetheart.” She said as she pushed Cale's hair away from his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Alpha Jack say they had to leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, Alpha Jack has rules and we need to always listen to them. They didn’t listen so they had to be punished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what rules did they not listen to?” Cale was confused, he saw what happened, he didn’t think that any rules were broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale's mom took another breath, trying to come up with something to tell her son. “That woman was a witch honey. We aren’t allowed to mate with other creatures, you know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale went to respond, wanting more information but his mom shushed him. She kissed his forehead before leaving his room, saying to not ask more questions and to keep his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since that day Cale treaded carefully around their leader. It wasn’t that he distrusted the man entirely but that day made him reflect on all the rules that he and the rest of the pack were forced to follow. Years later when Cale was finally eligible for the hockey draft, Alpha Jack passed away. The man didn’t have any heirs or a second in line, so there was a vote. Many people of the pack elected to stay behind and rebuild with the right leader. Others wanted to leave, to find their mates because they knew they weren’t wolves and weren’t allowed to search for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale's family was one that stayed behind. A new leader came a few weeks later, a man who was new to the pack, mated in, he changed many things but the one difference was that he opened the pack up to the rest of the world, he allowed interactions between other creatures and never forced anyone out due to their mate not being a wolf. It was comforting to see, but Cale was leaving soon and wouldn’t be able to see the progress that was being made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being on the Avalanche was something that Cale never experienced. Sure he played with other creatures in college but they never interacted with each other the way that the Avs did. He saw EJ on the phone one day talking to Nate on facetime, or at least that’s what Cale thought. But as he got closer he could see that instead of Nate, his dog was the one on the screen. Occurrences like that kept Cale on his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale was able to meet a majority of the team already, there were still a few that he needed to be introduced to. He walked into the room one day and his eyes immediately found him. A tall, skinny, long haired man with a jawline that looked like it could cut. Cale had never seen such a handsome person before, he felt frozen almost, like his breath was being taken from him slowly. He turned his attention onto Sam, a witch who he had played with a few years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Cale asked, Sam just hummed and turned his head to see where Cale was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s Gravy, vampire, quiet, nice guy, you’d get along.” was all that he said before going to the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale nodded his head and slowly went to approach Ryan and introduce himself but before he could Gabe shouted across the room about the Avs pack and every wolf being there. Cale was excited, he knew Gabe was a good leader and that the Avs would be the best place for him. They wouldn’t initiate him into the pack if they didn’t think he’d be around for a long time. He sat down finally on the bench next to Ryan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale isn’t sure what happened. First he was fist bumping Ryan and then he got tunnel vision, his senses were flooded with Ryan, his scent, his face, his eyes, his voice, his everything. He shook his head a bit and saw Ryan staring at him with the biggest smile on his face. He returned it for a moment before he remembered what Sam told him. A vampire, Ryan is a vampire. Cale’s breath started to quicken, he knew that his pack leader didn’t care about mixed creature mates but all he can picture is the couple from when he was younger, them most likely dead at the hands of a man he was supposed to trust. He couldn’t do that to Ryan, his brain wouldn’t stop sending him warning signals, protect his mate, leave. So that's what he did, he muttered out some half assed apology and ran out onto the ice, ignoring the eyes on the back of his head all the way through practice and until he finally got back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe at his home, Cale began to freak out. It was still a few hours until he had to get to Gabe's pack house and he couldn’t show up smelling distressed. He didn’t know what to do, he knew that Ryan being a vampire wasn't a big deal but he couldn’t shake the dread that came along with it. The memories of the fateful day keep replaying in his head. He was attracted to Ryan, yes however the fear he has about Ryan being hurt because of him soon became too much. He didn’t want Ryan to be hurt, not like that couple, so he was going to keep Ryan safe, no matter what. Determined he got up and headed over to Gabe's, fully confident that he was doing the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plan of avoidance seemed to be working, he managed to move his stall down so he didn’t need to sit directly next to Ryan, so he wasn’t tempted to say something stupid. Even though Cale was doing his best to ignore him, it was almost impossible. The passing weeks Cale noticed how on edge Ryan was becoming, it pained him so much but Cale's fear kept him silent. He wanted so badly to comfort his mate, to hold his hand and pet his hair, to send calming scents to him, but he couldn't. He knew how much he hurt Ryan by rejecting him but Cale told himself that it would be worth it in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept that mindset for so long he didn’t realize how much help Ryan needed. Until it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was against New York when it happened. Ryan snapped and started a fight against some player that Cale didn’t know. His eyes were nearly red and he was bearing his teeth, snapping at the player. His fists were red with someone's blood. It was getting concerning for the other player when Ryan was finally pulled off the player and sent down the tunnel. The game went into an early intermission due to Ryan's outburst, common practice for teams when creature players went a bit crazy. Cale wasn’t sure what was going to happen when he got into the room but Ryan challenging Gabe was not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole locker room was in a frenzy, people trying to get Ryan to calm down, to think, but all Cale did was watch. He's never seen something like this before. His heart started to beat in his chest, starting to become very afraid. He made eye contact with Sam, who was looking remorse, his eyes glowing a slight gold showing he was using his powers for something. Sam nodded his head in the direction Ryan went and Cale ran out after him, hoping he could talk sense into his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only so much that he could do. Cale knew it, he knew he didn’t have authority to ask Ryan to stand down, Ryan was too determined. Something that Cale would normally admire but right now it was the one thing breaking his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Cale stood with the rest of the pack, watching as his mate and pack leader were about to fight, he knew there was only one way for this to end, either Ryan gets banished to another team, or he joins the pack. Reflecting on the past Cale knew that this would end badly. He was about to step forward when he felt a hand grab his arm, holding him in place. He turned around to see Grubi looking at him with a sad look. Grubi pulled Cale towards him, wrapping his arms around him tightly so he wouldn’t run into the middle of the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Gabe shifted, ready to pounce. He struggled against the grip holding him down, tears starting to flow down his face. He turned to Grubi, begging him to let go, wanting to get close. Grubi just shook his head, tightening his grip on Cale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale thrashed against the grip, his begging becoming louder by the second. He watched as Gabe lunged aiming to knock Ryan to the ground. But through his tears he watched as Ryan dodged easily. A silence washed over the pack as they witnessed Ryan standing, a human, one second, and a large black wolf crouched in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cale let out a whine, needing to end this, he could see the shock that was sent through Gabe. In Gabe's hesitation Ryan started to wind up for a lunge. Cale shifted himself, slipping easily through Grubi’s arms as a wolf, he ran as fast as he could to get in between the two, much to the pack's fear. He could hear them yelling at him but he couldn’t stop until he got to Ryan. His mate. His mate who he hurt. Hurt for no reason besides him following a stereotype and his own fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally reached him, sliding slowly towards him on his belly. Wanting to show his apology through his movements. He put his nose in Ryan's neck, nuzzling the fur there, trying to calm his mate down. He heard a growl above him, turning slightly he saw Gabe, back to human, standing above them, his hands up in surrender. They were talking but Cale could feel Ryan becoming angry again. He shifted back into his human form, slowly placing his hands on Ryan's face, pulling until they were looking into each other's eyes again. Slowly they stood up, Ryan agreeing to go inside and so that they could talk.</span>
</p><p><span>They held hands as they walked. Cale's </span>knuckles turning white with how tight his grip was. He knew he was still crying, feeling the tears dripping down his face. </p><p>
  <span>After a long and much needed talk with Gabe and the pack, Cale led Ryan to his own room in the house. Ryan was quiet, much quieter than normal. He allowed Cale to dress him in a fresh set of pajamas, letting Cale lie him down on the bed and snuggle up to his side. Cale lied there close to Ryan, hoping that they could talk and begin what they should’ve started a long time ago. He was starting to get worried when he felt an arm come around his waist, pulling him in close. He could feel Ryan starting to shake with tears. The events from the last few hours finally catching up to him. Cale brought his arms around him and squeezed back as tight as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking his silence Ryan spoke softly, “We have to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Cale responded. As much as he didn’t want to, preferring to stay cuddled close together it was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they talked, talked until the sun started to rise. Symbolling not only a new day, but a new start to Cale and Ryan's story. A story that Cale couldn’t wait to live in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I hope you guys enjoyed this!!<br/>Pls leave a comment and kudos! it helps me stay inspired to write!<br/>If you have anything to say about this series or just want to talk reach me on tumblr:<br/>@ryangravytrain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>